1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a recording media, a display control method, and a display control program that are configured to be suitably applicable to controlling the displaying of a play list indicative of a sequence in which two or more pieces of content are reproduced, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, content reproducing apparatuses have been widespread in which content (music data for example) recorded to a hard disk drive is read for reproduction and content accumulated in a server is downloaded for reproduction. These content reproducing apparatuses are configured to reproduce content on the basis of a play list and allow each user to select desired content from this play list displayed on a predetermined display monitor.
Also, a content reproducing apparatus is proposed in which a play list is displayed not as a mere content list but as a list regarded as a radio station broadcast list, thereby allowing each user to select desired content in a feeling in which the user tunes in on radio stations (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-162285 for example).